Hello Again
by Paigeholland123
Summary: I suck at summaries. The Cullen's left and never came back. Bella changed into a vampire now who sings, also known as Marie Mason. AU R&R Cannon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so i know heaps of these kind of story but i wanted to take a shot at it :)**

**You should listen to the songs while reading it, **

**This is set a few years after new moon, the cullens never came back and Bella is a vampire you will find out later in the story :)**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight or the songs :( **

"So bella are you ready" Michelle my best friend asked me she has long blonde hair which is very curly shes the average height and ihas been 18 for a while just like.

i just glared at her she knows i dont like being called bella out in the public

"ok then, are you ready marie"mich repiled sarcasticly

"yes lets just get it done" she nodded and we walked through the big black door.

We entered the bar and made our way through the crowd and went up to the manager who was near the bar, he led us to a little dressing room behind the stage.

"thank you sir"

"no problem miss masen your on in 10 " and with that he left.

"bells" mich said in a half whisper "what are you going to wear"

" my dark blue dress and black pumps" i said whle putting them on and then straighting my hair

knock knock knock 5 minutes miss masen

"okay" i said in a voice that a human could hear

"i have to go now bells okay i will text you all the time and will see you sometime soon" michelle said with a sad smile on her face

"okay see ya have a safe flight and say hi to andy for me " (andys her mate)

"will do" she gae me one last hug and then i was left the door opened and the manager came through

"miss masen your on follow me"

i nodded and i was led up to the stage

"marie masen everyone" he exclaimed

"hi im marie masen and my very first song i have ever written satallite heart

_So pretty/so smart_  
_Such a waste of a young heart!_  
_What a pity / what a sham_  
_What's the matter with you, man?_

_Don't you see it's wrong/ can't you get it right?_  
_Out of mind and outta sight_  
_Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys_  
_Put a lid on all that noise!_

_I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark_  
_I'm spun out so far/ you stop, I start_  
_But I'll be true to you_

_I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene_  
_They say i haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing i see_

_I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark_  
_I'm spun out so far/ you stop, I start_  
_But I'll be true to you_  
_I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark_  
_I'm spun out so far/ you stop I start_  
_But I'll be true to you no matter what you do/ yeah I'll be true to you_

everyone was clapping when i had finished

"okay next up is a song for those who have lost love ones being they left or passed away"

the music started softly and then i started singing

_Seems like it was yesterday when i saw your face_  
_You told me how proud you were, but i walked away_  
_If only i knew what i know today_  
_Ooh ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing i wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes i wanna call you_  
_But i know you won't be there_

_Ooh, i'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything i just couldn't do_  
_And i've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days i feel broke inside, but i wouldn't admit_  
_Sometimes i just wanna hide, cuz it's you i miss_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye_  
_When comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me i was wrong?_  
_Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me?_  
_Are you proud of who i am?_  
_There's nothing i wouldn't do_  
_To have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes_  
_And see you are looking back_

_yeah_

_Ooh, i'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything i just couldn't do_  
_And i've hurt myself_  
_Oo-ooh_

_If i had just one more day_  
_I would tell you how much that_  
_I missed you since you went away_

_Oo-ooh_  
_It's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line_  
_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything i just couldn't do_  
_And i've hurt myself..._

_...by hurting you_

every one was quite when i hit the last they all ended up off there feet ,standing and clapping

the next song is played bye rascal flatts but it truley describes what i have been through  
so heres what hurts the most

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' It_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still Harder_  
_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_  
_Ooohhh..._

and my last song is one for those who have had a broken heart heres try sleeping with a broken heart

_Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
near me, touch me, feel me  
And even in the bottom of the sea  
I can still hear inside my head  
Telling me, touch me, feel me  
And all the time you were telling me lies_

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well you can try sleeping in my bed  
Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you  
You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound  
Why don't you hold me, need me, I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me

Looking in the sky I can see your face  
And i knew right where I'd fit in  
Take me, make me  
You know that I'll always be in love with you  
Right til the end

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
.com/try_sleeping_with_a_broken_heart_lyrics_alicia_  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Anybody could have told you right from the start  
It's bout fall apart  
So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
Or just hold onto love  
And I could find a way to make it  
Don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

thank you and good night

i walked to the dressing room and grabbed my bag and headed out to my car.i was going to go hunting. as i walked towards my ferrari i saw  
an awfully familier volvo pull up.

**A/N : was it any good should i carry on?**

**songs used in this chapter were **

**sattalite heart by anya marina **

**hurt by christina aguilera**

_** what hurts the most by rasscal flatts**_

**__try sleeping with a broken heart by alicia keys**


	2. AN IMPORTANT!

Hey im really sorry its gonna take me a while update. I live in christchurch and we had another earthquake. I have so much going on I may have lost my school, and I know of someone who has died so I will try and update soon but if not I hope you can understand. These after shocks take a lot out of me.

And if you have any suggestions to the story please review and let me know :)

So thank you for understanding

love p a i g e h :) x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hi everyone heres an update hope you all like it :)**

i walked to the dressing room and grabbed my bag and headed out to my car. I decided I would go hunting I saw an awfully familiar volvo pull up.

When I got home I checked my phone then threw on some swets and a black tee shirt with a pair of sneakers and tired my hair up into a messy bun then jumped out of the two story window. I only hunted three deer and walked home taking in mother nature as I neared home I saw a yellow porshe up the drive with a silver volvo parked on the road.

I knew exactly who it was I started to panic. What are they doing here? Why are they here? As soon as I stepped foot inside the back door they knocked, I glanced at the clock on the way to the door it was 8:30pm why would they come so late? Are they going to ask me to leave?

As I neared the door I could smaell seven vampires I opened the door and was greeted by my old family.

"Hi my name is Carisle Cullen this is my wife Esme" he said pointing to her "My daughters Alice and Rosalie and my sons Jasper, Emmett and Edward we own a residence near bye and thought we should introduce ourselves so theres no problems"

When he said his name I flinched hoping they didnt notice I honestly can't bellieve they are here the family I onced loved the ones who abandoned me when i truley needed them the most.

"Hi...ah..my name is Marie Masen" I repiled not so smoothly thank god my lying skills are better then what I was human.

"Well Marie its nice to meet you we are new here and just wanted to discuss hunting territory" he started going on I just nodded at places but I couldnt get over there faces none of them smiled and their eyes showed sadness and guilt but Ed..Edward he looked like he was in pain but why it better not be about me he didnt even want me.

"Is that okay Marie" Carisle asked

"oh..ah..im alright with what ever" I replied with a slight smile.

"do you want to come inside, I dont know like talk or something..." I asked hesintly

please say no,i cant deal with them. They nodded what have I gotten my self into.

"come with me then" we went straight to the living room

"ahh just take a seat anywhere?"

"so marie,how and when did you get changed" asked Rosalie

what do I say, I was changed as soon as you guys left because of laurent and victoria is still trying to kill me? Yea that will work.

" I was changed 50 years ago I think,well I had just been dumped about 2 months before and I found it pretty hard and I decided I wanted to find the place that we use to go to in the woods while I was walking I ran into a vampire I knew and he said he was hungry and bit me but some wolves knocked him off me. Then two vampires called Andy and Michelle helped me and I have been with them most of my life"

"where are they now" I think in europe somewhere Im not to sure they wanted some alone time and I like being on my own "

"how about you guys?" even though I knew there stories.

They told me their stories and I acted suprise to them.

"well we better go hunting and get ready for school, will you be going" Alice asked

I just nodded

as we were walking down the hall towards the front door they all stopped and looked at me

"Marie who is that" jasper asked while pointing to the picture of me and charlie from when I was human,

"uh.. thats my sister, she told me about everything we were like the same person, then she got dumped by some jackass in the woods and leaving her there saying that he didnt love her and telling her she was to much of a distraction and she was no good for him she just thought she was some pet to them. Bella thats her name she didnt eat or talk she had hardly sleeped...he also told her the family thought she brought to many complications, her best friend didnt even say goodbye to her" I said while glaring at them all

"man the guy who left her is a massive jerk then" emmett said and glanced at edward who then ducked his head and then they thanked me for the hospitality and left.

As soon as they left I had a phone call to make.

**A/N dont forget to review it gives me motivation :)**


	4. because of you

**Im going to make it 100 years later just cause it fits better with the story line :)**

**I am so sorry for the long update I just have been getting use to moving schools and getting used to different tme tables etc, its really cool cause we go to school in the afternoon now :)**

**you should listen to the songs on youtube while reading it :)**

**disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of the songs :(**

**here it is **

**chapter 4**

The weekend went by fast. I called jake once the cullens -flinch- had left and Jake was furious of course he hates them for what they did to me,he lives about a hour out of forks and wanted to come over to gloomy old forks just to beat him up. I told him not to cause I can handle it but knowing him he will ignore me. You see I was changed by laurent after Ed-Edward left. Im surprised the cullens -flinch- didn't pick out that I knew a vampire I chuckled to myself, shows how much they care. Anyway you see Jake was a warewolf when Laurent attacked and bit me. He stopped phasing about ten years ago when he imprinted on Vanessa Masen **( hehe just had to add it :) )** then have a daughter called Isabella Paige Rose and a son on the way.

The week went fast school wasn't to bad the cullens got all the attetion since they were new ,I found it quite funny, I also ignored them as much as I could even though luck wasn't on my side, it's like fate is trying to say something, I had Emmett in my gym class, Edward in biology, Alice and Rosalie in english and Edward, jasper and Alice in history so pretty much I only had music class free of any of them.

I walked over to my fully stocked closet (which Alice would be proud of) I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and a merino cardigan with a pair of black ankle boots, with a gold necklace and a few braclets**(outfit on profile).** I looked like me still (human I mean) just a bit paler and with golden eyes, hair that is a bit lighter and a lot prettier. I was offened they didn't reconise me espically Alice she was ment to be my best friend.i truly havent changed that much. I got in my ferrari and drove to Seattle, it took just over a hour to arrive. I walked over to Brooke and Tommy the owners of the bar.

"Marie how are you?" Tommy asked politely

"I am great and you" I replied

"We are great too" he said with a smirk

"thats great to hear I am going to get ready so I will see you later"

It took me and the band half a hour to get ready

"hi all heres the first song for tonight"

**( A.N listen to september by daughtry imagine a girl singing it and just imagine bella and edward spending time through the break before they had to go back to school in new moon I thought the lyrics would remind her of the good times)**

How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave  
And all those days we spent out by the lake  
Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made  
One by one they vanish just the same

Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end

Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear  
So we made our way by finding what was real  
Now the days are so long that summer's moving on  
We reach for something that's already gone

Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end

We knew we had to leave this town  
But we never knew when and we never knew how  
We would end up here the way we are  
Yeah we knew we had to leave this town  
But we never knew when and we never knew how

Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end

"heres the next song because of you"

**( Kelly Clarkson)**

I will not make

the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

the way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

I held the last note and the whole bar / resturant was in aplause, it felt good,

"the next song" I said with a little unsure since a familiar bronze haired man and his family walked in.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead

I smiled to myself

_Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends

I smiled and thought of jake and his friends  
_I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they_

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away

I pushed my arms up and away from me

_All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it_

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be

_But we lost it_

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending

_So much for my happy ending_

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

I looked out in the crowd and was meet with a pair of golden eyes who looked at me surprised, I let out a little gasp, her surprised eyes turned to shock, I quickly turned towards Ben the drummer and mumbled "raise your glass"

"lets have a little bit of fun aye and raise your glass"

**(Pink)**_  
_

_Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the deal, yo?_

I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

I took the mike off the stand and started to move around on the stage

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

_Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)_

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

I preteneded to lift up a glass

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)

So if you're too school for cool,  
And you're treated like a fool,  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always,  
Party on our own

(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

" thankyou and good night"

I walked off the stage and thanked the band, I went towards the door and I saw a little pixie coming my way, so I decided quickly to walk over to the bar and talk to Brooke.

It was just after 10 30pm when I got home, I avoided Alice thankfully and went hunting.

The next day when I got home it was just after 12pm, and slightly drizziling there was a car up the drive and 3 and a half heartbeats coming from inside, I walked towards the heartbeats .

"I really should take the house key off you" I said with a grin

"You wouldnt do that now would you" nessie saod with a grin matching mine

"We had to come after what jake said to me, it's the least we owe you" she added with a smirk.

"Well its good to see you guys" I replied with a smile while giving them hugs

"Help yourself to whatever food I have left im suppose to go shopping later this week".

We talked for hours and as soon as little Isabella Paige fell asleep they started interrogating me with how I was feeling and what I was thinking,there questions went on and on asking what the cullens wanted.

'Bells how are you really"

"Fine" I lied thankful that my lying has improved so much since I was changed

"Bells" they yelled at the same time but not loud enough to wake Isabella

" I'm scared okay, I dont want to tell them who I am, they just think I am bella's sister, I dont want to get hurt again"

we talked for ages and around 5pm they went home leaving me time so I can read wuthering Heights again, I as so engrossed in my book I didnt realised my doorbell had rung. I opened the door and was not that surprised to who was standing there.

**A.N: Well what do you think :) **

**Review and I will update A.S.A.P**

**Next chapter will include some or mybe all the cullens**

**Let me know if there are anything or songs you want in it :)**


	5. Set Fire To The Rain

**A/N ****I'm**** updating :) **

**_I HAVE REWRITTEN THIS CHAPTER!_ **

**at last thank you to those who reviewed**

**I think you should listen to the songs while reading this chapter just use YouTube :)**

**OUTFITS ON PROFILE!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight or any of these songs but I do own the people in the band :)**

_**Last chapter**_

_We talked for ages and around 5pm they went home leaving me time so I can read wuthering Heights again, I as so engrossed in my book I didn't realised my doorbell had rung. I opened the door and was surprised to who was standing there._

_**Back to it!**_

To say I was surprise was an understatement, I couldn't believe it Rosalie Hale Cullen or whatever her last name was, was standing on my front porch, I was stunned, she was even more beautiful in vampire eyes I took in what she was wearing, she wore black skinny jeans and dark green rolled up blazer and a silk top underneath with heals to match. (**OUT FIT ON PROFILE)** I truly and utterly thought it was Alice surely she would have seen me by now I have tried to provoke her visions in the past, I was woken from my little discussion in my head from the voice of Rosalie.

"Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way" she finished and added a smirk.

"Bella was my sister" I tried to lie but it didn't work,

"Bella I may have been a bitch to you when you were human but I'm sorry" Rosalie added with a small and sad smile,

"I . . . . . uh . . . why do you care about me" I said without thinking, giving away that I was Bella,

"I knew it" she exclaimed and did a Alice dance "I told them that you looked familiar, but they didn't believe me, come on we have to tell everyone"

"No okay just no I can't do it okay look you can't tell anyone okay..." I whispered yelled

"Yeah sure but how long are you going to wait" Rosalie asked me I was cut off by my phone ringing

_What I got to do to make you love me_

_What I got to do to make you care_

_What is got to do when lighting strikes me?_

_And I wake to find you not there_

"Hello"

"Hi Marie its Brooke I was wondering if you could play tonight and for a couple more hours this time" Rosalie gave me a confused look

"Yeah sure I can be there what time you want me there"

"In half hour and we will pay you "Brooke replied sounding stressed

"Sure be there soon" with that I hang up and turned to Rosalie.

"Sorry Rosalie I have to go"

"Call me Rose, and where do you have to go"

"just work, please, please don't tell anyone I'm begging, just get them to come to the show tonight we will talk later okay, see you soon" I said in a rush, I went a got changed into Black skinny jeans and tank with a creamy coloured cashmere sweater and a pair of boots and added my bracelets and necklace. **(Pics on profile)**

"First song of the night, My Immortal"

The piano started playing softly then I started

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

cheers started to arise with the drums

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I held the last note and the piano cut off.

"Here's a song that I wrote when I was younger hope you like it"

I gave Amber the signal to start playing the guitar

_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
Send me away with the words of a love song__  
__  
Uh oh, uh oh__  
__  
Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh and__  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no__  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby__  
__  
The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
I've had, just enough time__  
__  
If I die young, bury me in satin__  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
Send me away with the words of a love song__  
__  
The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
I've had, just enough time__  
__  
And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom__  
I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've__  
Never known the lovin' of a man__  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a__  
Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,__  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by__  
The sharp knife of a short life, well,__  
I've had, just enough time__  
__  
So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls__  
What I never did is done__  
__  
A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar__  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner__  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'__  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'__  
__  
If I die young, bury me in satin__  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses__  
Sink me in the river, at dawn__  
Send me away with the words of a love song__  
__  
Uh oh (uh, oh)__  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)__  
Go with peace and love__  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket__  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh__  
__  
The sharp knife of a short life, well__  
I've had, just enough time__  
__  
So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls __  
_

"Here's the next song I wrote ages ago hope you like it"

Corbin started the intro on the piano

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you're here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught, must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

I set fire to the rain,  
Watch it pour as I touch your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time  
The last time, oh, oh!

Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burnnnnnnn

I held the last note as ben stopped the drums_  
__  
"_Next up is chemical react"

Amber and ben started the intro

_You make me feel out of my element__  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass__  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion__  
And you're movin' too fast__  
__  
Were you right, was I wrong__  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah__  
Both of us broken__  
Caught in a moment__  
We lived and we loved__  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah__  
But the planets all aligned__  
When you looked into my eyes__  
And just like that__  
The chemicals react__  
The chemicals react__  
__  
You make me feel out of my element__  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea__  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper__  
Makin' it harder to breathe__  
__  
We cannot deny, how we feel inside__  
We cannot deny__  
__  
Were you right, was I wrong__  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah__  
Both of us broken__  
Caught in a moment__  
We lived and we loved__  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah__  
But the planets all aligned__  
When you looked into my eyes__  
And just like that__  
The chemicals react__  
The chemicals react__  
__  
Kaleidoscope of colors__  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning__  
Shining down on both of us__  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)__  
__  
Were you right, was I wrong__  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah__  
Both of us broken__  
Caught in a moment__  
We lived and we loved__  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah__  
__  
We lived__  
We loved__  
We hurt__  
We jumped__  
We're right__  
We're wrong__  
We're weak__  
We're strong__  
We lived to love__  
__  
But the planets all aligned__  
When you looked into my eyes__  
And just like that__  
Watch the chemicals react__  
And just like that__  
The chemicals react__  
The chemicals react__  
__  
"_Impossible" I said while grabbing the mike and looking out in to the crowd where there were a few familiar vampires in the audience ,

signalling Corbin to start the intro.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know-

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know-

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

I walked to the centre stage and looked out to the audience to where the Cullen's were._  
_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

The crowd clapped and I moved onto the next song

"And now Catch me"

I started to sing and was backed up with Amber playing the guitar who was sitting on a stool, in the middle of the stage like me.

_Before I fall too fast__  
Kiss me quick__  
But make it last__  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me__  
When you say good bye__  
__  
Keep it sweet__  
Keep it slow__  
Let the future pass__  
And don't let go__  
But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight__  
__  
But your so hypnotising__  
You got me laughing while I sing__  
You got me smiling in my sleep__  
And I can see this unravelling__  
And your love is where I'm falling__  
But please don't catch me__  
__  
See this heart__  
Won't settle down__  
Like a child running scared from a clown__  
I'm terrified of what you'll do__  
my stomach screams just when I look at you__  
__  
Run far away__  
So I can breathe__  
Even though your far from suffocating me__  
I can't set my hopes to high__  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye__  
__  
But your so hypnotising__  
You've got me laughing while I sing__  
You've got me smiling in my sleep__  
And I can see this unravelling__  
Your love is where I'm falling__  
But please don't catch me_  
_So now you see__  
Why I'm scared__  
I can't open up my heart without a care__  
But here I go__  
It's what I feel__  
But for the first time in my life I know it's real__  
__  
But you're so hypnotising__  
You've got me laughing while I sing__  
You've get me smiling in my sleep__  
And I can see this unravelling__  
And your love is where I'm falling__  
So please don't catch me__  
__  
And if this is love__  
Please don't break me__  
I'm giving up__  
So just catch me_

"Here is according to you hope you enjoy it "I said into the mike while putting the stool away and went to stand in the middle of the stage with the mike in the stand and the electric guitar in my hand and started to play

_According to you __  
I'm stupid, __  
I'm useless, __  
I can't do anything right. __  
According to you __  
I'm difficult, __  
hard to please, __  
forever changing my mind. __  
I'm a mess in a dress, __  
can't show up on time, __  
even if it would save my life__  
According to you. According to you. __  
__  
But according to him __  
I'm beautiful, __  
incredible; __  
he can't get me out of his head. __  
According to him __  
I'm funny, __  
irresistible, __  
everything he ever wanted. __  
Everything is opposite; __  
I don't feel like stopping it, __  
so baby tell me what I got to lose. __  
He's into me for everything I'm not, __  
according to you. __  
__  
According to you __  
I'm boring, __  
I'm moody, __  
you can't take me any place. __  
According to you __  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. __  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span; __  
you're the boy who puts up with that. __  
According to you. According to you. __  
__  
But according to him __  
I'm beautiful, __  
incredible; __  
he can't get me out of his head. __  
According to him __  
I'm funny, __  
irresistible, __  
everything he ever wanted. __  
Everything is opposite; __  
I don't feel like stopping it, __  
so baby tell me what I got to lose. __  
He's into me for everything I'm not, __  
according to you. __  
__  
I need to feel appreciated, __  
like I'm not hated. oh- no-. __  
Why can't you see me through his eyes? __  
It's too bad you're making me decide. __  
__  
According to me __  
you're stupid, __  
you're useless, __  
you can't do anything right. __  
But according to him __  
I'm beautiful, __  
incredible, __  
he can't get me out of his head. __  
According to him __  
I'm funny, __  
irresistible, __  
everything he ever wanted. __  
Everything is opposite, __  
I don't feel like stopping it, __  
baby tell me what I got to lose. __  
He's into me for everything I'm not, __  
According to you. __  
According to you._

The music slowed down so only the acoustic was playing

_According to you __  
I'm stupid, __  
I'm useless, __  
I can't do anything right._

"Here's my second to last song for tonight and it's almost lover, it's dedicated to someone here to- night, he knows who he is this is for you"

I started to play the intro on the piano and started to sing the lyrics

_Your fingertips across my skin__  
The palm trees swaying in the wind__  
Images__  
__  
You sang me Spanish lullabies__  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes__  
Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy__  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

I smiled to myself _  
__  
Goodbye, my almost lover__  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
I'm trying not to think about you__  
__can't__ you just let me be?__  
So long, my luckless romance__  
My back is turned on you__  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
Almost lovers always do__  
__  
We walked along a crowded street__  
You took my hand and danced with me__  
Images__  
__  
And when you left you kissed my lips__  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no__  
__  
I never want to see you unhappy__  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

I closed my eyes to stop the tears then

I looked out to him and saw the pain and guilt showing on his face

_Goodbye, my almost lover__  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
I'm trying not to think about you__  
__can't__ you just let me be?__  
So long, my luckless romance__  
My back is turned on you__  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
Almost lovers always do__  
__  
I cannot go to the ocean__  
I cannot drive the streets at night__  
I cannot wake up in the morning__  
Without you on my mind__  
So you're gone and I'm haunted__  
And I bet you are just fine__  
Did I make it that easy__  
To walk right in and out of my life?__  
__  
Goodbye, my almost lover__  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
I'm trying not to think about you__  
__can't__ you just let me be?__  
So long, my luckless romance__  
__my__ back is turned on you__  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
Almost lovers always do_

"heres the last song from me tonight enjoy and again this is dedicated to you" I said while looking at him

_No, I can't take one more step towards you__  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore__  
You lost the love I loved the most__  
__  
I learned to live, half alive__  
And now you want me one more time_  
_  
Who do you think you are?__  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
Collecting your jar of hearts__  
And tearing love apart__  
You're gonna catch a cold__  
From the ice inside your soul__  
So don't come back for me__  
Who do you think you are?__  
__  
I hear you're asking all around__  
If I am anywhere to be found__  
But I have grown too strong__  
To ever fall back in your arms_

The tears were starting to fall, I couldn't stop them, I could hear a few gasps that came from where the Cullen's were standing._  
__  
I've learned to live, half alive__  
__and__ now you want me one more time__  
_

_Who do you think you are?__  
__Running__' 'round leaving scars__  
__collecting__ your jar of hearts__  
And tearing love apart_

My eyes were going blurry and my hands were starting to shake

_You're gonna catch a cold__  
__from__ the ice inside your soul__  
So don't come back for me__  
Who do you think you are?__  
__  
It took so long just to feel alright__  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
'Cause you broke all your promises__  
And now you're back__  
You don't get to get me back__  
_

More tears were falling

_Who do you think you are?__  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
Collecting your jar of hearts__  
And tearing love apart__  
You're gonna catch a cold__  
From the ice inside your soul__  
Don't come back for me__  
Don't come back at all__  
__  
Who do you think you are?__  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
Collecting your jar of hearts__  
And tearing love apart__  
You're gonna catch a cold__  
From the ice inside your soul__  
Don't come back for me__  
Don't come back at all__  
__  
Who do you think you are?__  
Who do you think you are?_

I couldn't see and I couldn't breathe

_Who do you think you are?_

I finished the last line in a whisper, I stood up to leave but collapsed and let the darkness take over . . .

**A/N; sorry I took so long hope you liked it**

**REVIEW and let me know :)**

**My ****Immortal: Evanescence**

**If I die young: The band Perry**_  
S_**et fire to rain: Adele**

**Chemical react: Aly and Aj**

**Impossible: Shontelle**

**Catch me: Demi lavato**

**According to you: Orianthi**

**Almost lover: A fine frenzy**

**Jar of hearts: Christina Perri**


	6. Watch Your Back

**A/N**

**Hello people of the world, I hope you had a fantastic Christmas? I finally updated ;D I had this typed up early but with the latest earthquakes we have had, I have been side tracked anywhoos :) here's the update . . **

**Previously:**

I couldn't see and I couldn't breathe

_Who do you think you are?_

I finished the last line in a whisper, I stood up to leave but collapsed and let the darkness take over. 

"Edward you can't be serious, you have to fix it!" no I couldn't be here in the Cullen's house could I?

"Edward you let her slip through your fingers once, I will not let you do that again to my little sister, or else you will end up in a pile of ash just like our little friend James" A more masculine voice who's sounded like Emmett's threatened Edward.

"There's nothing to fix she can do much better and we all know it" his velvet voice argued back, the voice I haven't heard in so long. I decided to make myself known I didn't really want to hear anymore.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice sounding very discreet and tired knowing they would hear me; I heard a gasp and smack, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle came in the room.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Rosalie's voice showing signs of concern.

"Fine just tired I am going to go hunt, thank you for everything" I answered back while sitting up and escaping while I could, but ii didn't get far as I bumped in to Jasper. I stumbled backwards while he grabbed my arms and steadied me.

"Thanks" my voice showing gratitude, I backed away and headed to the door but bumped into a familiar pixie. I looked around and they were surrounding me every single one of them including Ed-Edward, they didn't know the danger they were in.

"You really should let me hunt!" I pleaded with them

""Bella, stop panicking nothing bad is going to happen!" Jasper said while trying to soothe me. I felt waves of calmness take over me

"Please, please you don't understand, she will get you" I cried out in pain

"Bella, dear what are you talking about, nothing is going to get us" Esme's motherly voice tried to soothe me also.

"Please let me hunt and I will tell you everything. I promise? Rosalie and Emmett can come if they want" I turned and ran out the front door before any protest and hear Emmett yell a goodbye to the family and Rosalie reassuring them they will be back.

-After hunting-

We were sitting in what I supposed was the Cullen's lounge, Alice and Jasper were sitting in a love seat, while Rosalie and Emmett did the same but sitting opposite Alice and jasper, Esme and Carlisle sat in two arm chairs which left me sitting in the left over love seat next to Edward, but I decided against it and stood near the window which looked over to the forest.

"Okay well. . . It started when I first found the meadow

_Flashback_

"Bella what are you doing here where are your lovely Cullen, they wouldn't leave you unprotected would they? I mean I thought you were some pet of theirs" Laurent's voice came out from the bushes.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound innocent

"Well I went past their place and it was empty" Laurent stated back

"Lie Bella" the velvet voice which belonged to Edward, I looked around trying to find him but he was no-where to be found.

"They left" It was all I could say, there was no point in arguing and I just wanted it to be over

"I'm not surprise after all you were nothing but a pet to them" came a new feline voice which I hoped to never hear again

There in here almighty was Victoria smirking down at me. Hoping down from the tree she was perched in she sauntered over and grabbed me by the throat and pushed me up against the tree.

"I would kill you my dear, but that would make it easy for you, if I have to live for eternity without my mate then so do you"

End flash back

"The wolves fought her and Laurent, and Andy and Michelle found me but she never forgot about me she left me a note for when I woke up, it read"

_Dearest Bella _

_Watch your back _

_If I ever find that you try to be happy again_

_The ones you love will die_

_Love Victoria_

"I thought she was bluffing at the start but after Alyssa and Mark were killed I knew she wasn't. Victoria checks on me every now and again and kills anyone that I'm close with. She comes every ten years and she is due anytime, luckily Andy and Michelle were never around when she checks on me"

"Bella, we can kill her we all will protect you, she won't hurt anyone anymore" came the voice of the pixie, "I can see when she decides to come and we can get her"

"Alice, I don't want you guys getting involved, she will hurt you" I begged

"Bella are you really doubting us, I don't have all this muscle for nothing" Came Emmett's teasing voice,

"I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me" they should know I'm not worth it.

"Isabella Swan you are worth it, that bitch won't get you we will fight to protect you" Esme's voice filled the air followed by a lot of yes and hell yea's in Emmett's case.

I gave them a look of doubt

"Bella come with me" I looked up to where the Velvet voice was spoken and followed him out to the forest.

"Bella I'm sorry, I lied to you the day I left you. I wanted to protect you from my world, I had hoped that you could live a long life, have kids and get married. I didn't want you to be with a monster. "Edward stated with nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"Edward what about what I wanted, I never wanted kids, I pretty much raised Renee and I didn't want kids!, I wanted to get married to you, I love you with all my being how could you want me to get married to someone I didn't love, and do you really think you're a monster?" I asked confused. Edward nodded and said yes, I looked up at him and brought my hand to his face and slapped him twice.

"What was that for Bella" Edwards's confused voice asked out

"That Edward was for making decisions for the both of us, and thinking you're a monster"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you"

"Well Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you're lucky I love you too" I said as I brought his lips to mine

**A/N **

**Next chapter is Bella explaining her gift and a little Victoria Action ;) **

**Review x :)**


	7. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys!

So Im not too sure if you want me to carry on?

Is over on Wattpad. If you go on my profile you can see the link.

If you guys want me to carry on please message me :)


End file.
